redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:MartintheWarrior
FIRST AGAIN!! MUHAHAHA If you got any questions or any of that riff raff ask me, Zaran Rhulain Talk!, or :Sambrook the otter Talk!, Charie Swordmaid Talk!, Some random redwall fan Talk!, :Aida Otterock Talk!, and LordTBT Talk! Plus if you are a fan of Fan fictions, some suggested readings are: :The Last Stand of Redwall Abbey :Sambrook's Story :Red Tide 1 and 2, :Jude Ethulia 1 and 2 :Lenora Longtail :Death Knight 1 and 2 Welcome and about what your working on First,Welcome to Redwallwiki! May I be the 2nd to say so! Im glad you decided to join us! All of us here are friendly and are willing to answer any questions you have! About your story. I don't care if you write it, just be aware we already have one called The Last Stand of Redwall Abbey by Zaran. Im sure it will be great, just a wee bit cliche (Ok, now I hated writing that, but it needed to be said.) Thanks for your time ;) Sambrook the otter Talk! 03:43, 10 November 2008 (UTC) (Don't let me stop you from writing your story! Please WRITE IT!) Alo... I guess that makes me third... oh well, if you havent noticed this is kinda a race between us. yeah well welcome to Redwall wiki we hope you have great fun here--Aida Otterock Talk! 04:02, 10 November 2008 (UTC) Hiya Fourth, Ugh. Yeah, we all have a race to see who can welcome new members first....but anyway. Welcome to Redwall Wiki. =D Glad your here. If you have any questions, just ask. Oh, you can post things on LordTBT's talk page too. Wikia Help is good also. Just go to the Wikia homepage and it'll be at the top. =D Adious! Charie Swordmaid Talk! 21:00, 10 November 2008 (UTC) Why thank you! Im very happy to have you here :) Thank you about the drawing ;) I try my best. about you signature. do you wanna add color? OH well. Here's my signature--------> Sambrook the otter Talk! heres what you want to do. copy and paste my Signature onto word (Or notepad) find the JPG name of any picture you want in your signature. Delete my picture name and replace it with yours. also replace the colors if you want to. Once finished, copy the finished signature and paste it into the signature box (Located in the My prefrences area found under the MORE next to your name) Be sure to check the raw signature box. Next. scroll down and save changes. I don't understand any of the technical coding stuff, so I wouldn't mees with anything other than the picture name and color. If I can be any more explanatory, please tell me. Once again, Im glad your here and may you have many wonderful journeys here! (See Ya' at dinner mate!) Sambrook the otter Talk! 21:20, 10 November 2008 (UTC) Chronological Order Chronological Order refers to the timeline of the books. We recommend you read the books in Publication Order, or by the years which they were published. Please do not make speculative edits. Also, your signature is way, way too big. Please make it something closer to the size of mine. --LordTBT Talk! 23:56, 10 November 2008 (UTC)